Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Ready Player One
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Ready Player One is a fourth movie to be made by Transformersprimefan. Summary Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper, their friends, Hugo, Rita and her siblings traveled to Columbus, Ohio (in 2045) where they meet an 18-Years-Old teenager named Wade Watts, who is Parzival (his avatar in a world called the Oasis) and goes on a hunt for three keys and a golden Easter Egg of James Halliday (the creator of the OASIS who died) with his friends, Art3mis, Aech, Daito and Sho. With the help of Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, her faithful boat, the Lemon Sweeter, Lady Rainicorn, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Fern, NECTAR, the pig and Tree Trunks, Team McQueen, Parzival, Art3mis, Aech, Daito and Sho will face against the villains, solving mysteries, find the last easter egg and win Oasis. Plot A help note from Wade Watts aka Parzival/Carmen Sandiego arrives/The Lemon Sweeter The film starts with Team McQueen hanging out in Radiator Springs, Rita arrives with a help note and it is from someone named Wade Watts. Then, Carmen Sandeago (2019) arrive and tells Team McQueen to find a boat with the name, The Lemon Sweeter. They arrive at the docks and voice of Carmen echos "Remember, the name of the boat is the Lemon Sweeter." Mater thanks Carmen for the advice, to which she replies "Anytime" as she left. Rita's siblings making some scary noises and say "Beware", which making Rita loses her temper to stop them, Team McQueen looks around the dock and gets on the boat when a mechanical hand was slowly begins to move as Rita looks back when it went back, then the mechanical hand begins to move again when doing some mimicry of Rita and it grabs her and Lightning as they talks to some mysterious figures, but they turns to be Princess Bubblegum, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Traveling to Columbus, Ohio in 2045/Meeting Wade Watts/Into the Oasis TBA The hunt for James Halliday's Easter Egg begins/The Race for the Copper Key Aech's Garage/??? talk ??? TBA ???/??? ??/Parzival's speech ??? Post credits: Trivia *The characters from "Adventure Time" first appear. *Jackson Storm, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Ripslinger and Ned and Zed will work for Nolan Sorrento and iRok. *Ryan F-Freeman and Meg Griffin and thier avatars Lucas Ryan and Neva will be mentioned by Princess Bubblegum in this film since they are in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Ready Player One. *Team McQueen will see the Iron Giant again in Lightning McQueen meets The Iron Giant, reunite with the Adventure Time characters after Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Adventure Time, encountering Rexy in Lightning McQueen visits Jurassic Park and see the DeLorean Time Machine again in Lightning McQueen Goes Back to the Future. *In order to make this film appropriate for children under 13, all of the adult language will be replaced with family-friendly words like "darn", "heck", "butt", "buttheads", "ticked", "peed", "dimwit", "dirt-bag", "shoot", "crud", "stuff", "dirt", "stupid" (for the F word), etc., the word "sex" will be replaced with the word "gender", the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh", and the violence, bloody images, sexual content, scary images, and some other content will all be censored. *This film takes place after Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Adventure Time. *Team McQueen will have avatars: **Lightning McQueen as Racing Bolt **Sally Carrera as Racing Girl **Mater as Mega-Mater **Holley Shiftwell as Purple Agent **Fillmore as Hippy Van **Sarge as General Penfold **Luigi as Luigi (RPO) **Guido as Pitty Pit Stop **Ramone as Shinzo **Flo as Fasion Bot **Finn McMissile as British **Cruz Ramirez as Queen Cruz of **Smokey as Bear-Car **Junior Moon as Moontage **River Scott as Race River **Louise Nash as Water Race **Dusty Crophopper as Fly-Hero **Ishani as Indiana Leslie **Skipper Riley as Soldier **Chug as Fuel Trucker **Dottie as Miss Mechanic **Sparky as Sparkle **El Chupacabra as the Rodwolf **Rochelle as Canadian Ninja **Bulldog as Jean-Bot **Blade Ranger as Con Crusher **Windlifter as Indian **Lil' Dipper as Water Dip **Cabbie as Palek **Maru as the Blue Knight **Patch as Metal Hugo **Dynamite as Dinomight **Avalanche as Ski-Car **Blackout as Grindor (Movie) **Drip as Dronkey Kong **Pinecone as Bee-Corn **Hugo as Yozora **Rita as Rita Repulsa **Jack as Golem (The Adventures of Puss in Boots) **Cal as Megatron Pig **Pearl as Malaranea **Finn the Human as Finknight **Lumpy Space Princess as Lumpinator **Jake the Dog as Nitro Jack **Princess Bubblegum as Gum Woman **Flame Princess as Pyro-Lady **BMO as X-Bot **Marceline as Marchanine **Peppermint Butler as Mintinator **NECTAR as NEC-Trap **Slime Princess as Slime Girl **Fern as Nature-Boy Transcript *Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Ready Player One/Transcript Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Transformersprimefan Category:Movies Category:Censored films Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Cars/Steven Spielberg films Category:Crossover films Category:Transformersprimfan